


love notes

by yinsprings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinsprings/pseuds/yinsprings
Summary: im leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it allw.from @hqpairquotes in twt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	love notes

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt really post this on my hq twt acc so im posting this here instead

Hinata wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock and the space next to him is already empty. He feels the need of water in his throat so he gets up neglecting his aching body and heads to the kitchen. As he opens the fridge, he notices the notes posted on it.

_"I woke up at 5. I win!"_

_"Also, thank you for the night. It was great. Let's do it again. Next time."_

-

Hinata wakes up at 5 but still he didn't catch that person. The space beside him is once again empty. He heaves a sigh, then he remembers the notes. His notes. He sprints to the kitchen without even bothering to get dressed.

_"These past months were fun. So fun that I thought this was real. Us. You and I."_

_"Go talk to him. If you still want this after everything, let's try again. For real."_

_"But, don't take forever. I'll be waiting for you."_

_"P.S. I woke up at 4. I win again."_

**Author's Note:**

> hnggg


End file.
